The Story of Ella Lily Potter
by Wannietang
Summary: Ella knows everything is about to change once she turns eleven. As her years at Hogwarts continues things starts to reach its boiling point. She must rely on three certain people from different houses. Friendship will be tested, as love will grow strong as well as pain, secrets will be revealed. The Dark Lord rises again to his full power. It up to Ella and her twin brother Harry.


Harry Potter Fan-Fiction

1st Year

"At age one my parents were killed, age two I was adopted, age four I noticed a scar on my wrist (that looked like flames), age seven I heard voices in my head a boy name Harry, age nine I found out I could do things no other child my age can do, and age eleven I found out I was a witch. Many more discoveries were revealed in the following years." Our story begins here…

It was Ella Cooper's 11th birthday and for her birthday present she received clothes, shoes, money, school bag, journal, and a letter address to her. Once she opened the letter it read:

_** Dear Miss. Ella Lily Cooper,**_

_** We are please to inform you that you are accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You are to attend school on September 1**__**st**__**. The Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore will be arriving shortly to talk to your about Hogwarts. Happy Birthday!**_

_** Your Sincerely,**_

_**The Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, **_

_**Albus Dumbledore **_

Headmaster? She thought. Then a few seconds later there was a flash of green flames from the fireplace where an old man wearing navy knight blue cloak, half-spectacles, and a white long beard walked out of it. He smiled and stretched out a hand towards her and then to her parents who were behind her.

"You probably already know who I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts. Shall we all sit and talk about the letter that you receive today?" he said and they all nodded. Taking their sits as they looked at Professor Dumbledore.

"To begin with, Ella you should know that your birth parents names were James and Lily Potter and were of course a witch and wizard. You also have a twin brother name Harry." he started which kind a surprised her.

"Twin b-brother?" she replied shockingly.

"Yes, he is currently living with his well, your aunt and uncle." he continued on and out of the corner of her eye she saw her mum stiffen a bit.

"And what happen to my parents?" she asked

"Well, they were killed when you and Harry were one year olds. This happen during in the wizarding war when an evil man name Lord Voldemort who wanted to controlled the magical world and he kill those who disgust him like muggleborns, bloodtrailors, and wanted to put muggles into slavery." he said explain briefly.

"So this Lord Voldemort killed my parents?" she asked slowly trying to process the information.

"Yes." He replied.

"For what reason? I don't understand…" she confusingly as her father place a hand on her shoulder which she glance at her adopted parents and then turned back to the older man.

"They died trying to protect you and Harry." The professor said which made Ella tilt her head to the side.

"Protecting us? From 'him'? For what purpose would he want with two innocent toddlers?" she rumbled all these questions at once.

"The details I will tell you and your brother when the time is right." He said meaningfully as Ella masked her disappointment of still not getting the whole truth but she nodded in understanding.

"Can you tell how I got this scar?" she asked showing him my wrist.

"That is a birth mark. Your brother has a scar shaped like a lightening bolt on his forehead but that was the attempt of Lord Voldemort to kill him. For now let talk about school." he said obviously changing the subject but she nodded again. He smiled warmly and turned to her parents.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cooper as you must know Hogwarts is a safe place for your daughter to learn magic and control her abilities to do magic. For you being non – magical the right term muggles, it will take sometime to sink in. Your daughter is very well talented and special likes those who are like her. Hogwarts is a private boarding school for young witches and wizards to which like other boarding school, students well be taken care of. They learn the responsibility to being on their own but you can see Ella during school breaks. The safety of her well – being will rest in her hands, as Hogwarts can be dangerous like any other school when there is a threat." he said to her parents and her father looks like he is about to pass out as for her mother she was taking it well, surprisingly.

"Why would you say it's safe but yet dangerous?" her father asked shocked.

"How could you possible think I would let my daughter go to a school where who knows lies possible in another dimension that can either safe but still dangerous…" her father continued but her mother interrupted,

"I think Ella should go to this school." And her husband looked at her like she was crazy.

"Blimey! Are you mad Annabel?" her father asked eyes wide.

"No. This is about Ella. Her future is obviously at Hogwarts. Remember when she was nine she able to make things float in the air without touching anything. Or the moment her teacher called because some how she set a boy's knickers on fire without doing anything but glare because he pushed her. So, something was obviously different about her." her mother said frowning and Ella smiled, because she could remember it like it was yesterday. Her father process his wife's words and so on calmed down a bit and nodded. Then she turned to Ella.

"Ella, even though am not your real mother but I love you dearly and you will always be my daughter no matter what so, please be careful of what you do. I know that things… at this point are going to be different but remember who you are and make the right decision. I didn't think you liked your normal school so maybe this one you will fit in better with those who are like you." she said with a small smile basically hiding her true feelings about this and Ella nodded as she hugged her mother and said thank you. Then Ella turned to Professor Dumbledore.

"Well that solves that. Now your school items, you will buy in Diagon Alley, which I shall have my dear friend Rubeus Hagrid company you, as for your brother he will be joining you as well. September 1st at 7:00, he will take you to Diagon Alley and show you on the train." he said and she nodded.

"One more thing before I go… this once belong to your mother. I think its time for you to take on your true name. Ella Lily Potter…" he said pulling out a box with a bow on it and passed it to her. Then he stood up and started walking into the fireplace, as green flames erupted signaling that he was gone. So Ella then opened the box and inside it was a heart shaped locket with the engraved letters of "_**ELP**_". 'Ella Lily Potter' she thought. In the locket was a picture of Lily with red hair (explains the one piece of strand of red in Ella's hair) and beautiful green eyes and James with mess jet-black hair and hazel eyes. She noticed to locket was pure gold and the chain was very delicate but unbreakable. She put the necklace on and felt a new beginning as she waited eagerly to meet Harry.

As weeks pasted, September was nearing and Ella's mother was getting more nervous than ever. Her father tried his best to calm for her but he knew this day was coming. Her truck was getting fuller and fuller each day. Her mother insists she take more but some of the stuff is not necessary like ten different pairs of shoes or five coats.

Ella thought to herself, that everything was really going to change for her. This was her way out of this normal world and into a mysterious one. To know who she truly is and who her real parents are. The twin brother that she must met soon…

Knock…"Are you packed, Ella?" her mother came in.

"Yes. I think I got everything I need." she replied throwing the last items into her truck and closing it. Then she looked at her mother, she looked upset honestly.

"Mother… I will be back during Christmas." she said gently as her mother sat down on her bed.

"I know. It's just hard to let you go. Who's going to be there when you get sick or to comfort you when have those nightmares?" she choked. The nightmares Ella has been having since she was little have been getting worst. It was mostly hearing a man screaming and a green flash. Then there were crying babies, which stood in front of them a hooded man. Sometimes she could feel the cold environment and pain the infants felt.

"I think I will manage a few months. I will back around Christmas." She said again with a forcing a smile. Her mother hugged her and for a while she realize she won't be able to hug her mother or rely on her like she always would. Even though she isn't her real mother but she is closest one and Ella would hate to be in her shoes right now.

"Remember that mummy loves you and so does daddy." She whispered or more like chocked.

"I love you both." Ella replied softly.

As the day went on, nightfall came at last. Tomorrow is September 1st and getting up at seven in the morning was not going to be easy. After getting every thing ready for the next day, Ella wished her parents a good night, and then climbed into her own bed. As her head hit the pillow, she waited for sleep to take over as her eyelids fluttered closed.

The next morning, Ella took a quick shower and threw on clothes. When she brought everything down into to living room that she will need for the school year. Her mother made her double check to make sure she had everything as her father made breakfast.

"Ok, I think I have everything." Ella finally said sighing.

"Alright then sweet heart. I think your father has breakfast ready. Come along…" her mother said as they both headed into the kitchen.

As they walked in her father had plates of eggs, bacon, and toast out on the islander. The three of them sat down and started eating. It was silence the whole time and Ella guess no one felt like breaking the silence first. Eventually, her father caved in…

"Ella, I know you don't want to hear this but be careful around those blokes at the school." He began.

"Father, please don't continue. As much as I love you, please save yourself from the speech. Besides I'm only eleven." she interpreted.

"I' m just saying because I' m your father and I need to play my role. I know boys and their behaviors." he said seriously.

"Of course you would Edmund because you were one of them." her mother said cheekily.

"Annabel! Your not suppose to tell her that!" he replied playfully as Ella pretended to gag.

"Gross." she said under her breath.

As the rest of breakfast went by smoothly and as seven o'clock came around, they all made their way into the living. When the clock hit seven, there was a knock at the door. When Mr. Cooper answered the door he was shocked to see a half giant and behind him a boy with jet-black hair and green eyes like Ella's expect she had one strand of red in her hair and hazel eyes instead of green.

"Good morning to you all. Rubeus Hagrid." said the half giant happily as Ella and her parents all said the same thing back.

"This little lady must Ella Lily Potter. I can tell you look just like Lily but of course without the dark hair and eyes." he said cheerful as Ella smiled and said thank you.

"It finally nice to meet you Ella." said the boy with a big smile and brought out his hand.

"You must be Harry." she said returning the smile, as their hand met there was a spark.

"Oh, and these my adopted parents. Annabel and Edmund Cooper." she said motioning to her parents whom welcome Harry with warm arms. Her mother gave him a motherly hug him as her father gave him a handshake and pat on the back.

"It a pleasure to meet Mr. and Ms. Cooper." he said with a smile.

"Well, the time has come and its best that we go before time runs out." Hagrid said from behind who looked uncomfortable having to bend down so his head doesn't touch the ceiling. The twins nodded and Ella said her goodbyes.

"There will be a house elf come to collect your belongs." he said.

The trio traveled to Leaky Cauldron, ended up behind the pub, and finally standing in front of a brick wall.

"Where are we?" Ella asked

"This is the entrance to Diagon Alley. Behind this brick wall. You just need to know which brick to tap to get in" Hagrid replied turning to the wall. He took out a pink umbrella and tap certain bricks on the wall then took a step back. Moments later, the wall began to separate revealing shops and many people in cloaks.

"Welcome to Diagon Alley." he said happily and began to walk onto the stone streets of Diagon Alley.

The twins followed behind, looking everywhere around. They walked passed a book store, an owl emporium, quills and ink bottles shop, and robes by Madam Malkin's. It was an extraordinary place to be in and so different than your regular street shops. As they continue deeper into alley, what came into view was white marble building that was really tall.

"This is Gringotts Wizarding Bank. A very high security place to kept personal items safe."

Author's Note: So people who have read my Hunger Games fanfiction I apologized for the wait but when people say Junior Year sucks it really does… and now I must get ready for Senior year with college applications should will be oh so fun…. Any who the next chapter to May The Games Bring Us Back Together should be up soon. Here is a new story I have been working on since freshman year and more to come. I'm trying to get in touch with my other favorite series. Enjoy! Please review.


End file.
